The Organization's Universe Wide Adventure!
by Shikyou Daemon
Summary: What happens when you bring a bunch of phycopaths back from the dead? RANDOMNESS OF COURSE! Join Larxene, Zexion, Demyx, Axel, Xemnas, Marluxia.. And all the other people with the uberly cool X names in their adventures!
1. Back To The Living!

RANDOMNESS!

I got bored... And I'm gonna continue this, but I've got no actual planned storyline for it.. So whatever happens is random.

I do not own the super-cool characters. If I did, then there would be no schools in the world. I don't own anything related to Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories, or Kingdom Hearts 2. Nada! I don't make profit off of this.. It's just for fun.

* * *

Truely... The Orginization needed a new hobby...

After the entire group had died, all they had done was either run around trying to kill Axel (which was impossible since he already /was/ dead.) or play poker with Luxord... Needless to say, half of them were missing what little items that had by the end of the game..

Today? Well...

"GUYS!" Came the overly loud shriek of Demyx as he came running in the dark, black room that he the others had taken to staying in."GUYS! GUYS! GUYS!"

Not bothering to look up, Axel held out his fist, merely sighing as the idiot rammed into it, then fell backwards twitching."What, Demyx?" He asked, not looking away from his copy of Kingdom Hearts 2... How did he get it, you ask? Well, in one of the many, many, many worlds out there, there is one called Earth, and he just happened to stop by there and pick it up.

"HADES IS GIVING US A CHANCE TO BECOME ALIVE AGAIN!" The overly hyper blonde yelled, jumping up and tackling the red-head, causing him to drop the controller... And, as expected, poor Sora was soon beaten to a pulp by the final boss.

"DAMMIT, DEYMX!" Axel had whipped around, holding the mullet-man up by his shirt... And then he dropped him as the news kicked in."Wait.. What!"

"He said that we can come back to life." ...Damn, Deymx defianitly needed to get something to controll those mood swings."IF! We do a special challenge."

"...And dare I ask.. What is it?" Axel said in a blank tone, setting the idiot done and putting a hand on his head to keep him from running around.

"We have to... We have to... WIN AT LEAST ONE GAME OF POKER WITH HIM!" Deymx suddenly yelled, pushing Axel back and tearing off out of the room... Leaving a very frightened looking Axel looking at him...

"Damn... That kid just can't be only on sugar.." And with that, he turned back to the others who had learned to deal with it..

Frowning when he noticed that Roxas, the one who had decided to join them after he had met Namine, had taken his seat.. And controller. Twitching, the red-head stalked off to go find Luxord...

XxXxXxXxXxX

"A poker game? That's all we have to do to escape this hell?" Luxord asked for the millionth time...

Axel swore he was going to start hitting this man... Being a blonde unknown must mean that you were twice as stupid..

Marluxia was hanging around his little garden in the background, growing the pretty flowers he loved so much, while Larxene enjoyed destroying them and laughing evilly... Axel shuddered, wishing with all his might that he didn't kill himself... NOTHING could be as bad as hanging around with all these phycopaths..

He really didn't want to know what Xenmas was up to... Last time he had found the man, he was fucking Saix senseless... Oh, his poor, poor fragile mind.

Vexen was working with Pain and Panic, torturing people with his new inventions.. (Larxy was fired from that job because she had a nasty habit of shocking the two minons if they got too close to her.)

Leaxus was... Well, who knows where he was at? Another person Axel didn't want to search for.

Zexion was leaning against one of the dead Underworld trees, his eyebrow twitching lightly... Now /that/ was scary... Obviously, Luxord was still on thin ice with the silver-haired shadow because he had locked him up in a card for two weeks... Though, Axel had found that rather ammusing.

Roxas was still playing /his/ game. Oh, Axel didn't like to share. Nooooo! What was Axel's was Axel's!

Xigbar and Xaldin were... Well, probably talking about how nifty the 'X's were in their name... Or helping Vexen with the torture..

"Alll we have to do is.."

"FOR THE FINAL TIME, YES! YES, YES, YES! NOW JUST GO PLAY THAT DAMNED GAME BEFORE I LIGHT YOUR SORRY ASS ON FIRE AND CACKLE AS YOU BURN TO DEATH!"

... And all eyes were on the twitching Axel... And slowly backing away from him.

Luxord sighed and nodded, standing up and heading out for the God of the Dead's chamber...

OoOoOoOoO

About two hours later, a very irritated looking Luxord came out, wearing nothing but his boxers and his socks."You could have told me it was strip poker.."

"Did you win?" Demyx asked, startling the poor blonde man.

"Yes. We're all free to go now."

"ALRIGHT! First stop, Disney Land!" The music loving blonde screeched, taking off running...

The collective group: Axel, Zexion, Larxene, Marluxia, Vexen, Xaldin, Xigbar, Xenmas, Luxord, Roxas, Leaxus, and Saix, all just blinked and watched the hyper-active teen run."...We're sending him to caffine rehab..." Came the collective sigh.

O.O.O.O.O.O

Now, the group stood under the warm, blazing sun. Getting used to the heat for the first time in three years.. Though none of them had aged."... So... Where to?" Roxas asked, turning his gaze to his best friend who was grinning like a mad-man and setting himself on fire.

"...Well, we should go see all the different worlds so we know how everything has changed, then we can pick a world to stay in... AND NO DARKNESS, XEMNAS!" Larxene said, smacking their leader across the head and watching him fall over twitching.

"..." Nobody dared to say anything to the seemingly constently PMSing woman.

"Where to first..?" Marluxia asked, flipping his pink hair out of his eyes and looking at the group.

"Pride Lands!" "Twilight Town!" "Hollow Bastion!" "Atlantica!" "Port Royal!" "Agrabah!" "Ancient China!" "Beast's Castle!"

Marluxia's eye twitched."...How about we go to Pride Lands first?"

"Hee, hee! You'll be a pink lion!" Deymx laughed... Only to be whacked by Roxas."Owwiee..."

Everybody inwardly winced, watching Demyx bite Roxas' hand and watching Number 13 go running around screaming..

"That's it!" Axel snarled, storming over to the hyper blonde and the screaming one and yanking little Demy off of Roxas, thwacking him over the head three times."INTERVENTION BEFORE WE DO ANYTHING!"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

After about two minutes, the group arrived at Hollow Bastion, walking through the streets, trying not to look suspicious even though their hoods are up and they look very scary that way..

Arriving at the addiction centre, the group immidiatly headed for the INTENSE, addiction room...

Throwing Demyx down in a chair, Larxene proceeded to tie him up and then, the entire group took a seat, deciding that they could all better themselves.. Somehow.. By being here.

Across from them, there was Cid Highwind, Aeris Gainsbrough, and Auron.. Whom all looked like they'd seen a ghost.. Or.. Thirteen of them.

"What are ya'll doing here?" Cid asked, in his dubbed hillbilly voice, eyeing them all warily."Ya'll aren't here to take away me booze or me cigs, are ya'll?"

...The group stared, turning their gaze to Aeris who was giggling, obviously stoned... And then turned their gaze to a dancing, drunk Auron... How was Deymx going to get any help here!

"Hello, group. My name is Mr.Mulberry, mm'kay. And I'll be here to help you deal with you're addictions, mm'kay?" A very bald man said, tottering into the center of the chairs and looking around."Mm'kay.. I see some very severe addictions here... You, sir." He pointed to Xemnas who had put his hood down."You're addicted to tanning salons, mm'kay."

"I AM NOT!" Xemnas had suddenly shouted, blushing though it was hard to tell."It's natural, I'm telling you!'

"SUuuuuuure it is." Larxy said, grinning evilly as she watched the man curse and then glare at her.

"Well at least I'm not addicted to death!" He shot back.

"No, you're addicted to darkness even though you sleep with a nightlight."

"-gasp- HOW DID YOU KNOOOW!"

... Everybody was staring at the Superior now, wide eyed."..."

"...Mmm'kay. Miss Aeris is addicted to... Some sort of drug. Mr.Highwind smokes far too many ciggarette's, mm'kay... Auron... Please put the booze away.. Mm'kay? Mr.Axel, mm'kay, you're addicted to fire... Mm'kay?"

"I AM NOT!" Axel exclaimed from burning the plants in the room... Which caused Marluxia to twitch visable and draw his sycthe.

"...Mm'kay, you're all addicted to violence." He said, noticing that a brawl had broken out with most of the still hooded figures. Demyx, Larxene, Axel, Xemnas,Roxas, and Zexion, however, were being totally calm and... Only placing bets on who would win and whose teeth would be knocked out..

"Ah, Mr.Demyx. Coffee, pepsi, sugar, cake and anything else you're holding isn't allowed in this room, mm'kay?" Mr.Mulberry said, giving the hyper boy a stern look...

Before Demy was literally running up the walls.

"IMMA SPIDER!" He screamed.

"I'M DRUNK!" Auron yelled.

"I'M IN PAIN!" Came the yell from various Org. members.

"BUTTONS!" Aeris giggled.

"MY CIGS!" Cid yelled.

o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.

Several sessions later and Mr.Mulberry's untimely death (-cough- He thought Lar-Lar was a guy and Marly was a girl.), the group headed out, realizing they had wasted their time.. Demyx was still as sugar-high as ever, Auron was still a drunk, Aeris was still sorta high (But Cloud and Leon had taken her to a better centre), Cid was still a chronic smoker, and the rest of the Orignization still had their issues.. Though, Larxene had learned that the reason she lashed out and killed people stemmed from a bad childhood.. Which, seriously, none of them really had.

Roxas sighed, sticking close to Axel as Demyx ran by playing his Sitar with all his little water creators running after him."...Not even professional help can get him off of it.."

"Can't be helped. Demy's young.. He can handle a massive sugar addiction.. Anyways! OFF TO THE PRIDELANDS!"

And the group dissappeared in a poof of smoke.

* * *

Next Chapter, Larxy, Axel, Roxas and Demy discover something strange about Zexion!

CLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK THE REVIEW BUTTON! THE ORGINIZATION COMMANDS IT!


	2. I Told You She Was An Electric Mouse!

I feel so.. So... LOVED! That you reviewers! This is the most I've ever gotten on the first day of the chapter!

Anyways! Once again I'm writing this... If this makes you laugh, then please let me know.

.. Oh! And about the pairings... Yes, there will be come.. But they will be attacked by rabid fangirls in some point.. Or I will.

Said pairings are : Zexion/Demyx ('Cause it owns!), Axel/Roxas (Saaame!), Marluxia/Vexen (Dun like it? Kiss me foot!), Xemnas/Saix (o.o; ... Do.. Not.. Ask. Dare from a friend.) ... And that's 'bout it!

D I am the authoress! I have thought up Zexion/Demyx, and Oblivion Sky are going to promote it... AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP IT! NYAAAAAAAAAAH!

... Flames will be used to give Axel something to watch.

Chapter 2: I TOLD You She Was An Electric Mouse!

"I'm walking on shinesun! Oooh! I'm walking on sunshine! OOOHH! AND DON'T IT FEEL GOOD!" Demyx sang cheerily... Well... When I say sing, I mean he more or less yelled it at the top of his lungs while showing off his pretty, pretty now spotted body. Everybody, meet Demyx, the cheeta.

Roxas, Axel, Zexion, Vexen, Roxas, Marluxia and Xemnas, all lions, just watched him run around screaming. While Xigbar and Larxene, both Meerkats, watched the lions watch the cheeta run around screaming. Xaldin, Luxord, Lexueas, all birds, watched them watching the lions watching Demyx run. And Saix, the blue hyena, just decided not to bother with the idiots.

Finally, Axel had enough. Slamming his paws down onto the ground, he created a pillar of fire infront of the sugar-high idiot... Then watched as he ran around screaming that he was on fire.

"Axel... You knew that wouldn't help." Zexion said blankly, wincing as the poor idiot started running around the grassy plains."...He'll kill us all."

"Duh." Axel said, grinning like a mad man as he watched the flames spread."I just want to see if he remembers the Stop, Drop and Roll tactic.."

"Well.. Ignoring the idiot whose going to lit the entire Savanah on fire, we have to split into two groups." Xemnas said, orange eyes watching Saix as he randomly burst out in a fit of laughter."...Axel, Roxas, Zexion, Larxene, Vexen, Larxene, and Demyx, head to the Oasis. While Xaldin, Luxord, Lexueas. Saix, Xigbar and myself will go to the Elephant Graveyard and Pride Rock."

"You.. Are going to stick me... With... THEM!" Larxene suddenly yelled, lanching herself onto Xemnas' nose."YOU guys take Demyx! I'm not going to take the blame when he falls off of a goddamn cliff!" She hissed, sparks flying off of her..

It was at this time that all of the rest of the group had taken several steps back.

"I told you she was an Electric mouse.." Axel whispered to the small, blonde lion next to him, grinning crazily."I TOLD you she was a Pikachu."

"..I dare you to say that again, Axel!" Larxene hissed, glaring at him from her perch on Xemmy's nose."I DARE You to say that again."

"You're a Pikachu?" Axel said, snickering loudly... Until a very large, very painful lightning bolt shot down from the sky and hit him."AAAAAAAAAYYYYUUUUCH!"

Roxas merely watched with a somewhat disturbed expression as Axel flopped over twitching."...Larxy.. You hit him too hard.."

"Or did I?" Larxene asked with a cackle, deciding that maybe this group would be more fun as she trotted over, pausing to kick the idiot in the nose."NOT a Pikachu."

At this point, the chanting of "Roasty, Toasty Princess", could be heard. Xemnas turned his head to the side, eye twitching."I'm going to go now.." He muttered, before he and the group that Axel had just dubbed 'People With Tenfoot pole up their ass', trotted away, leaving the group of one flaming cheeta, six lions, and one meerkat standing there thinking how stupid this was.

"ROASTY TOASTY PRINCESS!" Came the loud cackling from somewhere on the plains.

"..Should we... check that out?" Questioned the once flaming cheeta, appearently having figured out that he had power over water and douced the flames. All the others jumped, turning around to give him a glare.

"...You do it."Came the collective responce, causing the second youngest of the group to gulp.

"B-b-b-but it could eat me!" He whined, trotting over to Zexion."You won't let them send me alone, will you?"

"..." Said Zexion.

"SEE! Zexy agree's! Don't you Zexion!" By now, the blonde had tackled the older male and was giving him a sort of hug."Pleeeeeeeease!'

Zexion sighed."..., ... ... ... ... ... Fine."

"YAY! Zexy will come with me! Come on, Zexy!" And with that, the blonde got up and proceeded to drag the blackish-purple haired lion along after him..

"...Fifty munny says that they die." Axel said, having regained the ability to move.

"Seventy munny says that you'll light another fire and kill us." Larxene muttered, now sitting on Marluxia's pink, furry head, rubbing the male's ears and grinning when she saw Vexen glaring at her."Something wrong?"

"..." And she just grinned wider when he said nothing.

- With Demyx and Zexion -

"AndthenthegaintspidercameanditwaslikeWOAH!" Demyx said quickly, bouncing along beside the lilac haired lion who was doing his very best to ignore the blonde's hyper voice... Which was /really/ hard, since the cheeta was almost yelling in his ear.

"I have an idea..." The stoic man finally said, stopping completely and looking at the blonde through the one eye that was visable."Lets play the quite game."

"What's that?" Came the innocent question.

"...You stay quiet longer than the other person."

"OoOoOoh! I wanna play! Start now!"

Smirking in victory, Zexion continued to the source of the the hyper laughter...

And then a smell caught his attention...

The smell of burning fur..

The stoic man stopped, looked around... And noticed something rather disturbing..

They were SURROUNDED by fire... And his tail... His TAIL was on fire. "HOLYFuCKINGSHIIIIIIIT!" Came the totally out of character outburst, following soon by Zexion running around, trying to find some water.

Blinking, Demyx said down on his haunches and watched the older nobody run around screaming."...Zexy lost.."

And now the flames had spread, running up the older Organization member's back. And that was when Demyx realized that fire might hurt people... He himself didn't actually get burned because his element was water."You okay, Zexy?"

"NO YOU IDIOT! I'M ON FIRE!" The usuaully stoic man screamed, rolling around on the ground.. But since it was on fire, it just spread it over him.

Demyx pouted."You don't need to call me names." He mumbled, casting a Water Spell over the flaming lion."Better?"

"..." Zexion glared at him through his slightly charred hair."...Why.. Didn't you do that sooner?"

Suddenly, a rather scraggally looking lion rushed by them, with a lioness with dark patches around her eyes dragging him behind. Demyx waved, Zexion smacked him over the head and proceeded to run back towards the group, headed for the oasis.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. Later .O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

The odd group finally stumbled into the forest, all of them sporting some kind of wound... Most of which caused by the fire, and some of which caused by a very ticked off Larxy.

Vexen yawned, sitting down on his haunches and scratching behind his ear."I don't like the looks of this..."

"Why?" Asked Demyx, who was now chewing on another candy bar.. Nobody dared to ask how he got it... Because really. the last time they asked, the boy had merely giggled insanly.

"Because there are glowing eyes peering out of the trees." Replied Vexen dryly as he stood up, gazing around the darkening forest."...Duh."

"Glowing eyes! I know how to take care of them!" Demyx yelled, striking a pose and hopping on his hind legs."Kaaaaaaa! MEEEEEEEE! HAAAAAAAAA! MEEEEEEE! LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

... Everybody started...

And suddenly all the eyes in the trees fell over beause they were unable to handle Demy's singing voice.

"YAY! I WIN!" Exclaimed the blonde as he ran around laughing like a maniac.

Everybody sighed. Zexion merely rolled his eyes and grabbed a hold of the back of the blonde's neck and proceeded to drag them off towards the Oasis.

-With the other group now.-

Saix twitched, looking around at all the lionesses who were glaring at him... And all the ones who were giving Xemnas the once over and then grinning. The elf-turned-hyena merely sighed, twitching again... While Xemnas merely gazed around at the lionesses in a disturbed way."..."

"Who are you and what do you want." Came the growling voice of the one and only Lion King. Xigbar laughed, sitting on Xaldin's back, while Luxord proceeded to try and attack a worm who had gotten away with his cards.

"We are no one. We are just passing through." Xemnas said smoothly, orange eyes narrowing as one of the lionesses attempted to tackle him... Followed by another... And another... And another... Untill he was completely buried under them.

"...Oooookay.." Simba muttered, shaking his head.

"...We told him to stop wearing Axe..." Saix muttered, suddenly bursting into a random laughing fit as the Superior attempted to wriggle out from under them.

----

Rawr. My creativity ran out here!

Next chapter!

The group really DOES find out something interesting about Zexion. Demyx confesses his eternal love to...Cheese! Larxene meets Timon, and boy do they clash! And last but not least. A word from Xemnas.

Xemnas: Boys, girls... Teens like Kaise who have no life.

Kaise; HEY!

Xemnas: ...Do not wear Axe in the presance of Lionesses in heat. It leads to bad, bad, bad things...

Kaise: If your gay, that is.

Xemnas : -He twitches-

Kaise: And I close, by saying that I own nothing... Just the satsifaction that I love these pairings.. .And I can piss people off with them!

THE ORGANIZATION COMMANDS YOU TO REVIEW AND GIVE KAISE AND XEMNAS COOKIES!


	3. A Plot!

Precisely two hours ago, a series of events unfolded before the Organization of Thirteen's very eyes. Events that would shock anyone, and leave you stunned and unbelieving to what ever else anybody ever told you about our beloved Nobodies and their current infamy.

"...The hell-?"

But, of course. With every story, comes that air of mystery that must be kept to keep you guessing until the very, very end. When the true intentions of the enemy are unveiled, and true terror strikes the hearts of fangirls and fanboys everywhere!

But, enough with the dramatic rantings of a not-so-narrator. The true events of the story shall unfold after this cut.I

do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor do I own the other series which has somehow elbowed its way into this story. If I owned either of them, it would focus much more attention on the pretty gay villains. 8D

-----

"...Anybody else feel like they've been drugged, raped, and run over with a truck?" From under a pile of black suited bodies, a small, tired, obviously young voice spoke. A sea of black, a sea of complete nothingness and silence... Soon disturbed by grunts of effort and the complaints of various people's body parts sticking into their sides, or causing them a rather uncomfortable feeling as they were all far too close.

"Axel, get your hand off of my head."

"Hand... Head... No, can't be mine!"

"I can't breathe, TO THE X-TREME!"

"STOP SHOUTING IN MY EARS, XIGBAR!"

"Demyx, don't yell back at him."

"I think I'm sitting on Zexion."

"AH! XEMNAS' ASS, I'M BLIND!"

"...Xemnas's ass? Where?"

"Lexueas, move. Please..."

"...I pray that's a weapon poking me in the thigh."

"Test tube, actually."

"...Dear sweet Darkness, why did I hire you people?"

"...Can't breathe..."

Anyone who just happened to stumble into what most would assume to be the beginning of an orgy would have probably run away screaming, for Larxene was the first to free herself. In her rage, she lunged at Vexen who had, obviously, not had a test-tube in his outfit... And if he did, it was in a mighty odd place. This in turn dislodged Marluxia from under Axel and send him spiralling backwards, only to rise again and trip over Lexeaus, who had been standing up and assisting Zexion in standing, and sending both of them over to the other side of the room. Meanwhile, those not affected by the unfortunate chain of events let out a terrified shriek and tore off to the other side of the ship. All the while, Marluxia attempted to play referee between Larxene, the woman he admired and feared, and Vexen, the snotty scientist who he just happened to be sleeping with every other day.

...Yeah

the time the chaos had settled down and they'd all manage to treat their wounds from the not-so-orgy and the domino affect, it was the sudden, brilliant revelation that brought them all back to the control room of the ship and left them all gaping, shocked, and...

"HOW THE FUCK DID WE GET HERE?!"

It was a Gummi Ship, no doubt about that. One large enough for them all with several strange patterns across the wall, including a crescent moon, the symbol of their organization, and what Demyx pointed out to be several musical notes...

And, with no real surprise, a badly drawn penis appeared after Axel had managed to get a hold of a sharpie. And, well, several other rather bad drawings appeared afterwards... Though, a rather explicit and well done painting of two men in bed appeared after they'd all left long enough for Larxene to calm down and stop beating Vexen over the head with a broken bottle

"Look, we should be focusing on more important matters then what one can draw on the wall, or type on a calculator!" Waving a hand about with a dramatic flair, then looking back to Saix for help, only to find his unofficial second in command distracted by the drawing of the Moon again. "Oh for the love of Darkness! Aren't you worried that somebody stole our gimmick?!"

Axel lifted a fiery red eyebrow, leaning back against RRoxaswho attempted to shove his lazy friend off. "So? We stole it off of some retro anime from Japan... Or like, some Final Fantasy game."

Marluxia promptly smacked him. "Leave the fourth wall alone. It's been broken enough times."

Pouting, the redhead nodded and ducked his head. "Sorry."

The Superior groaned. "That may be true, but we don't wave it around or threaten them with it. WHO DARES TO STEAL OUR STOLEN IDEAS?!"

The assorted Nobodies nodded. Summoning various weapons and standing up in their seats, shouting war cries and threatens... Though, they were soon silenced as Saix turned his head and damn near screamed at them to shut up and allow XXemnasthe respect he ddeserved.

The would have continued on if the man hadn't summoned his terrifying claymore and gained that shadowy, demonic quality that most heartless would kill to be able to gain.

"Several hours of our memory are missing. We arrived in a mysterious ship that is most ddefinitelynot our property, and we were piled in a rather sexual position... it is not the fan girls from the various worlds we vvisited because we made sure to smite them and turn them into heartless... But what could it be?" The snowy haired man shook his head rising from his chair and beginning to pace about it, his eyes narrowing and features becoming darker.

_'Really... What possible eexplanationcan be provided for this? It's horrible, it means that we have angered someone even more so then we angered Sora We seemed to have gained the loss of memories that he did, but we haven't been asleep for a year...'_

----------

"I must ccongratulateyou, my wonderful Generals. You have done a wonderful job in locating beings powerful enough to destroy our enemy..."

The cold, deadly, female voice boomed across the dimly lit cave. The blue light pouring from a crystal ball was not enough to completely illuminate the sorry excuse for a living area, but it was the best that they could do without ruining their ominous appearance. The ssacrifiesmade to become a wonderful vvillianwere difficult, and often time consuming for it was damn near impossible to nail down the right effect.

"It was nothing, my queen." Four of the five mysterious figures droned, dipping into a low bow in unison. Too dark to see their features, but judging from their voices and various accents, the general comment was not to be taken too lightly.

"How will you further your plans?" The queen demanded, leaning over and smiling slightly as three of the four men retreated from the sight of her lowcut outfit. "And who should I send to destroy any in their ranks who are against our plans?"

"I will, my queen! They will not suspect me if I join their ranks!" The queen's eyes narrowed slightly, her gaze falling upon one of the still shadowed Generals who had risen from his bow and was now contently sniffing a rose, waving it back and forth in front of their shadowed face and smiling slightly.

"They would not suspect a girl, of course..." Another stated with a cruel smirk.

The other two snorted, covering their mouths to hide their laughter as they rose, ignoring the withering glare sent in their direction.

"...Fine, go. Report back every third day." Waving one pale hand, with hidiously long purple fingernails, she watched as the young figure dissappeared in a sea of cherry blossoms. "...We're making a scent free policy here soon."

-----

"...There is only once place that will ever give us the answers we need to solve this terrible puzzle." Vexen said after a moment, sitting in a small, dimly lit corner with bandages covering a good third of his body. "We must go to WONDERLAND!"

The other twelve gasped in responce. Xemnas twitched violently. Opening his mouth to protest, though Saix elbowed him sharply in the ribs and sent the skinny redhead falling to the ground, twitching and whimpering... Whoops?

Quietly, Zexion set the course, shaking his leg about to dislodge the drunken Demyx who was happily clinging to his leg. Twirly, whirly, whirly, woo! Hopefully he doesn't land on you! "Don't give him anymore to drink, Luxord."

Marluxia nodded, ignoring the homicidal glares that Larxene was casting at the still cowering scientist, slowly edging between them to at least block off the terrible glares.

"I... love you," sang the drunken Nobody as he crawled up to wrap his arms around Zexion's neck, nearly knocking them both off balance and sending them toppling to the floor... The collective awws of the group were enough for Zexion's cheeks to redden. "...CHEESE!"

...Oh boy.

----

"...Why did I have to come here again? It's stupid, it's gross..." Sighing, the once mysterious figure gazed upwards at the lowering sight of a ship. One hand had risen up to shield her eyes from the blazing sun. Slowly easing his hand through the wavy mess of tarnished gold that cascaded down her shoulders. The green hairtie had been abandoned in favor of a more feminine appearance. The usual outfit that she donned had been abandoned in favor of a tight fitting leather suit.

If you haven't guessed this yet, it showed nothing but a flat chest.

Chuckling slightly, 'she' jumped down from her perch on the hedge, plucking one of the still white flowers from the hedges as 'she' merrily bounced along to greet 'her' new 'teammates'.

...Soon, the ship had set down. Or rather, it had beamed it's riders down onto the ground. Each of them fixed 'her' with a shocked stare, though one or two of them seemed to be more keen on checking 'her' out then giving her a sharp glare.

"Who are you?" Xemnas demanded, his hands folded across his chest, looking ready to summon his weapons and attack the imposter.

"Me?" She spoke in a low, masculine voice. Not completely so, as it was tinged with a slight feminine charm. "My name is..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CLIFFHANGER, LAWLS!

8D I dunno what else to type.


End file.
